


Evening out

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Adam go out clubbing but wake up next to each other the next morning, not knowing what happened or how they ended up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening out

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it's exact the same prompt as one of my Arctic Monkeys one-shots but I wrote this ages ago. Have fun reading!

“Guys, have fun partying tonight!” Neil says and Theo and Adam set off immediately. “Tonight, I’m definitely going to get laid.” Adam says to Theo with a grin on his face. Theo nods. “Yeah, me too!” The men search for a fine club which they find soon enough. They enter, and go straight to the bar, asking for a gin and tonic whilst looking around them for some fine girls.

Sadly enough, both men don’t know their evening is going to end up so much differently than they previously thought…

The bartender gives them their drinks, which they accept grandly. “I’m glad tonight we’re sleeping in a hotel and not in the tourbus.” Adam says and Theo nods. “Yeah, definitely. I really don’t feel like our band asking what we were up to.”  
Drink after drink is consumed and the men are getting more and more drunk. “You know? I’m going to dance.” Decides Adam. “But you can’t dance?” Theo laughs and Adam shrugs. “Like I care?” He disappears in the crowd on the dance floor, his drink still in his hands. Theo shakes his head. Soon enough Adam’s place at the bar is taken by a pretty girl. “Hello there!” Theo says and he gives her a charming smile. “Oh, hi! I didn’t see you there!” She giggles and Theo smiles. “You’re a pretty girl!” He compliments her and she giggles again. “She giggles way too much for my liking.” Theo hears in his ear and he jumps. “Christ, Adam! Why did you have to do that?” Theo shrieks and the girl laughs. “You jumped!” She says between giggles. “Can’t you stop giggling?” Theo asks, annoyed at once. “No!” She says, again giggling. Theo sighs. “Yeah, no way you’re near cute.” He mutters and sets off in the direction of the dance floor. “Theo! Where are you going?” Adam asks surprised and he follows Theo, unsteady on his legs.

With a groan Adam wakes up. He stares at the ceiling for a bit and then he notices that he isn’t alone in his room. He looks to his side to look at the pretty girl sleeping there and… he jumps out of bed with a scream. “THEO?” The next second he notices he’s naked. Theo, who woke up of Adam’s scream, looks at him with his eyes all big. “Adam? What happened? Why are we naked?” Adam takes a few deep breaths to get calm again. “What the fuck happened?” He whispers. Theo moves in bed and groans. “Oh my god, everything hurts!” He groans as he sits up. “Oh shit, you have all scratches on your back! Theo? What did we do?” Theo closes his eyes and thinks. “I have no idea…” He whispers, still looking shocked. Adam sits down on the bed, still aware of them both being very naked. He lays down and closes his eye for a second. “Theo… I remember…” He states.

_Theo stops dead in his tracks halfway the dance floor. Adam walks full into him. “Damn it, Theo!” He shouts but Theo doesn’t respond. He looks Adam straight in his eye and the next thing Adam knows are the soft lips of Theo pressing against his own. Seeing Adam is way stronger than Theo is, he could push him away without any effort. Instead of that, Adam grabs Theo’s face and kisses him back. After a while he pushes him away and looks at him. Theo’s lips are all red and swollen and Adam is sure his own lips look the same. “Adam, I’m not drunk enough for this.” Theo states and he starts to walk back to the bar. “But you’re the one who started this!”_   
_Adam looks at Theo, who orders another gin and tonic. He really feels the urge to kiss him again. “Theo,” Adam whispers and Theo looks at him. Adam leans in and kisses him again. Theo moans softly to his lips and Adam feels how he gets a hard on. “Come on,” he whispers in Theo’s ear and he pulls him of the barstool. In the cab back to the hotel, they’re still kissing. “No sex in my cab please,” the cabby says and Adam groans. “If I give you a tip, do you shut the fuck up then?” He says and the cabby shuts his mouth. As soon as they arrive at the hotel, Adam throws some money at the driver, not even noticing how much he gave. He pulls Theo into the hotel and throws him to the furthest wall in the elevator. Quickly he closes the gap between them. The kisses are heating more and eventually Adam finds himself grinding on Theo. Theo moans into Adam’s mouth which makes Adam even more excited. A ping announces they’re on their floor and they don’t even stop kissing when Adam pulls the singer into his room, throws him on the bed and pulls of all their clothes._   
_Adam starts to give quick strokes on Theo’s cock, who gives thrusts of pleasure. “Oh damn Adam. I didn’t know you’re this good. If I knew before… Holy…” Theo moans and Adam grins. “Theo, I can’t hold it…” Quickly he pushes in and Theo groans of pain. “Damn you’re tight…” Adam whispers and he has to stop himself from moving, not to hurt Theo. “Adam, what are you waiting for.” Theo says and he doesn’t have to repeat that. Adam pulls out, before slamming back in. He wraps his arms around Theo, pulling him up so they both sit up. He starts thrusting at a high pace, grabs hold of Theo again and starts flicking his wrist. Beneath them, Theo is a sweating, moaning mess. “Theo, I’m gonna…” “Me too.” Adam doesn’t even have to finish his sentence. With a loud scream, he releases inside Theo and digs his nails into Theo’s back, scratching them down. When Theo feels that, he spills himself all over his stomach. Adam rides out his high before collapsing on top of the other man. With a groan he rolls to the side, where he falls asleep immediately._

“Why do I not remember anything?” Theo whispers shocked. “I have no idea…” Adam says and he locks eyes with Theo. “I’d do anything to do it again, to be honest.” He says and Theo nods. “Seriously I’d do it again…” Adam gets a grin on his face, before launching himself onto Theo. This time both men will never forget.


End file.
